


Just One Yesterday

by AuthorChristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is shy, College AU, Dean is straight, I dont know what else to add, Jock Dean kinda, Just one yesterday, M/M, No he's not, Shy Cas, bad past, dean is bi, dean's mom is still dead, nerd cas, one-night stand, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning Cas wakes up next to Dean tangled up with him, a blanket covering them. His head is pounding but he still remembers the events of the night before. He smiles softly to himself before kissing Dean on the cheek. Cas sighs and falls back to sleep, Dean still wrapped around him.</p><p>When he wakes up a few hours later Dean is gone in his place is a note that reads, “Sorry. –DW”.</p><p>^^^^</p><p>Dean and Cas had one night together in high school. Cas never though he would see Dean again but as fate would have it they had been paired as roommates in college. Will anything come out of the night they had together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own the brand Supernatural not the characters. Any character that is not Supernatural is of my own making.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please leave comments at the end.

High School- Junior Year

Cas never went to parties. Parties were… boring. He didn’t see how one could enjoy drinking copious amounts of alcohol and listening to music that was way too loud. He didn’t like parties at all yet here he was sitting in the living room of Jo Harvelle’s house at a party. 

When he first heard about the party he wasn’t going to attend, but then Jo ASKED him to go to it. Him, Castiel Novak, the weird, gay, nerd nobody ever talked to. She asked him to go to the party. He was apprehensive about it at first and had many doubts. He thought at first it was a joke, that she was inviting him to laugh at him. 

It turned out she was serious. A week after she asked him she asked him again if he was going to come. He had shrugged her off and told her he would think about it. His decisions wasn’t made until he heard that Dean Winchester would be attending the party.

Of course he shouldn’t have had any doubts. Dean attended every party there was. Dean was… He was labeled as the “bad boy” of the school. He drove a beautiful black impala and had an I-don’t-give-a-fuck attitude that Cas envied. Dean was smart, funny, and attractive. Oh he was very attractive. He had these piercing green eyes that were so vibrate and beautiful that they had Cas wanting to get lost in them. Dean was tall, taller than him, and muscular. He was rough and rugged on the outside but Cas knew that he had a soft center, one he didn’t let people see often.

So there he was, sitting on a couch in the middle of the Harvelle living room with a can of beer waiting to see if he would see Dean. So far he hadn’t, he had heard that he was there though. Cas sighed and took a swig of his beer. Honestly it was pretty nasty and warm, Cas still couldn’t see why people enjoyed it so much. Still he drank so he wouldn’t stick out so much, people were already whispering and wondering why he was there.

The hours ticked by and still Cas didn’t see Dean. He was feeling tipsy and was debating on whether or not to head home when someone sat down beside him. He turned his head and was surprised to see Dean.

“Hey man.” Dean said with a loopy smile.

Cas just stared, unable to form words because the man he had been crushing on for a while was sitting by him and talking to him.

Dean laughed, “You wanna go someplace we can talk? Some place that’s a little quieter?”

Cas nodded. He wondered through his foggy brain why Dean wanted to talk to HIM. Dean had never spoken two words to him in the whole time they had gone to school together.  
Dean stood up and so did Cas. Cas felt a little uneasy on his legs from drinking but he was able to follow Dean. Dean lead them to a room where there they could be alone.  
Dean stared at him for a moment.

“So, um,” Dean stuttered, looking slightly uneasy with himself. Something that wasn’t like Dean at all, “I’m, um, leaving tomorrow.”

Cas tilted his head, “Leaving?”

“Yeah. My dad got another job, a better job, and we gotta head out of here.”

Cas looked at the floor, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Uh, I don’t know.. Look I think your kinda cute but I’m not gay.”

Cas looked up at Dean not following the conversation. Dean wasn’t making any sense.

Dean shifted on his feet and looked at Cas for a long moment. Without saying anything he lunged forward and kissed him. Cas tensed in shock but soon found himself relaxing into the kiss. 

The kiss was everything he dreamed about and more. It was soft and rough and beautiful. He could taste the alcohol on Dean’s tongue but he didn’t care, he just wanted more.  
At some point Dean’s hands moved down to grip his hips and Cas’s had made it into Dean’s hair. Dean’s manages to move them over to the bed where they fall back together, still kissing and touching.

^^^^^

The next morning Cas wakes up next to Dean tangled up with him, a blanket covering them. His head is pounding but he still remembers the events of the night before. He smiles softly to himself before kissing Dean on the cheek. Cas sighs and falls back to sleep, Dean still wrapped around him.

When he wakes up a few hours later Dean is gone in his place is a note that reads, “Sorry. –DW”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? I began this with the encouragement of my Instagram followers. If you wish to follow me my Instagram is: the_names_cas
> 
> As well my tumblr is: http://the-names-castiel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave your thoughts and comments! They are greatly appreciated.


	2. Two

College- Present

Cas hated move in day at Franklin College. He had helped his older brother move in when he went to college and it was just chaos. The too small hallways were crowded with freshman and their families, all of whom were carrying boxes and furniture. People were bumping into each other and talking louder then strictly necessary.

Cas finally made it to his room and was slightly relieved to see his roommate hadn’t arrived yet. He could start unpacking and organizing without his new roommate breathing down his neck and making the awkward get-to-know-you small talk.

It took him quite a few trips and help from his mother and the older student helpers to get all of his boxes and things to his room. After hugging his crying mother and telling her that yes he’d call her and that he loved her he began to unpack.

He started with his books, they were one of his most prized possessions. Most of the books he owned were first editions. After his books were organized on his shelf he unpacked his clothes and put them away in his closet and dresser. He set up his desk, made his bed, pinned up his calendar, and taped up his James Bond poster. He set up the microwave and refrigerator and double checked that all of his things were unpacked and in their proper places.

Midway through his unpacking Cas started to wonder where his roommate was and if he would even show up. Cas wouldn’t mind if his roommate didn’t show up at then he’d have his own room and not have to worry about someone bothering him.

As luck would have it his roommate showed up at 11 p.m., right when Cas was about to go to bed.

His roommate walked into the room carrying three boxes on top of each other so Cas couldn’t see his face. The guy sat the boxes down on his bed and then turned to Cas. Cas’ eyes widened in shock.

He would know those piercing green eyes anywhere.

“Hello, I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean said, holding out his hand.

“Castiel Novak.” Cas shook Dean’s hand and looked for any sign that Dean recognized him. He was disappointed when he didn’t see a trace of recognition.

“Castiel, huh? That’s a mouthful. I’m just gonna call you Cas. I’m sorry for being late, by the way. The drive was a bitch.”

“Understandable.” Cas muttered, “Do you need any help bring your stuff in?”

Dean shook his head, “Naw man, I only have a few more boxes. I can manage on my own.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, besides you look like your about to go to bed.”

Cas shook his head, “Okay. Well, um, I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, I promise not to be too loud unpacking.”

Cas shrugged, “Your fine. We don’t have class tomorrow so we don’t have to get up early.”

Dean nodded, “Well I’m going to go get the rest of my stuff.”

Cas nodded and curled up under his blanket. He was asleep before Dean walked back in.

^^^^

Dean shook his head as he walked out of his room to get the rest of his stuff. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw who his roommate was. Castiel Novak. He never though he would see him again. Of all the people he could have been paired with to share a room with it had to been Cas. 

Dean sighed. He would just have to pretend he didn’t remember him. That they hadn’t a… intense night together. He could do that. He could pretend he wasn’t into him because he wasn’t. He was NOT into guys. That night had been a mistake… not the best night he’d had.

Dean shook his head again and unlocked his impala. He grabbed the last couple of boxes he had and went back up to his room. He was relieved to see that Cas was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep.

It didn’t take him long to unpack all his stuff and get things organized. When he was done he passed out wondering how he was going to survive the year rooming with the only guy he had ever had sex with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin College is a real college for those of you who don't know. It is the college that I go to. It's easier for me to write about the college I am attending then trying to do one I don't know much about.
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think it's a little boring. Not all chapters are going to be like this though.
> 
> Comments would be appreciated. :)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys an update before I went home for the weekend.

Cas both liked and hated the first day of school. Most of the professors spent the whole class period reading their syllabus to the students or lecturing the students on the expectations they had for the students. Other professors, mainly Cas’ journalism professors, jumped right in with the material. 

Cas preferred it when the teachers began teaching on the first day. He found it ridicules when teachers went over rules that they already knew or read the syllabus out loud when they had already given each of the students a copy of it. 

His day pasted quickly. He barely even had time to think about how is roommate was Dean. He also didn’t have time to think about how he was going to deal with the fact that Dean seemed like he didn’t remember him. Cas wondered if he should bring it up that they went to high school together, maybe that would trigger Dean’s memory.

Cas smiled slightly, that’s what he would do. He’d simply mention that he and Dean went to high school together. Maybe all that Dean needed was a little prompting and he would remember him and possibly the night that they had together. 

^^^

Later that night there was a hall meeting where their RA decided that they were all going to fill out a form about their roommate as a way to get to know each other. It was the perfect opportunity for Cas to remind Dean that they did know each other. Their RA handed out the forms and sent everyone back to their rooms.

“So… Do you wanna go first?” Dean asked, looking down at the paper they were supposed to fill out.

“Sure.” Cas said with a slight smile. He felt nervous around Dean, even more so since Dean didn’t even recognize him.

“Okay the first couple of one’s are pretty basic. It’s just asking your name, birthday, where you’re from, what high school you went to… Just simple stuff like that. I know your name I just need to know the rest.”

“My birthday is September 18. I’m from Pontiac, Illinois where I went Pontiac Township High School.”

“Huh, I went to Pontiac for a while. Moved my Junior Year of high school. I wonder why I don’t remember you.” Dean said, writing down all that Cas had said.

Cas frowned, wondering how Dean couldn’t remember him. Yeah he had been the awkward gay kid that people avoided butt Dean hadn’t avoided him the last night he had been in town.

“Well… It was a big school and people tended to avoid me.” Cas mumbled.

“Why’s that?”

Cas shrugged, “I’m a nerd and socially awkward. And people acted like I was different because I’m gay.”

“You’re gay?”

Cas sighed. Dean would/should know that if he would just remember him.

“Yeah, that’s not going to be a problem is it?”

“Not at all.”

“Good… Let’s finish this.”

^^^^

They spent the next hour filling out the forms. It was mostly basic information. The forms were meant to help speed up the getting to know your roommate and becoming friends with them process. Instead it frustrated Cas.

While Cas tried to give answers that would let Dean get to know him, and possibly remember who he was, Dean only gave short answers. Sometimes he didn’t even answer the question, he’d just shrug and ask for the next one. By the time they got done filling out the forms Cas was left feeling like he knew less about Dean then when they had started.  
All that he learned was that Dean had a younger brother names Sam. That his mom was dead, but he didn’t know how she died, just that she died when he was younger. He knew Dean liked old cars and classic music and that he was attending Franklin on a football scholarship.

That was it. Cas didn’t know anything personal. He hardly learned anything that he didn’t know from the time they went to high school together. He did learn that Dean was closed off and gave off the feeling he didn’t like to let people close. It made Cas wonder why he was like that, what had happened in his life to make him feel like he had to keep people at an arm’s length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter being late! I really did mean to have it up Sunday or Monday but then I got swapped with College work. Anyway here is the new chapter AND it's LONG! Hopefully that makes up for it being late!

For the first time Cas was glad that it was a Friday. For once he didn’t have any classes and two he actually had plans. For the first time in his life Cas had plans on a Friday night.  
Of course it was only watching a bunch of Marvel movies with his new friends but it was still something. Cas smiled when he thought of his new friends. They were sort of outcast like him but they got along well.

There was Becky, a self-proclaimed “crazy fangirl”. She was obsessed with some actor named Jensen Ackles and had a bunch of pictures taped to her walls. She knew always everything about him. She talked loudly and often got excited over little things.

There was Charlie, a nerdy red head. She loved comics and attended comic cons on a regular basis. She ran numerous fan blogs and wrote many different kinds of fanfiction.  
And then there was Balthazar. If Cas was honest with himself he would admit that Balthazar was his favorite new friend. Balthazar was British, attractive, and gay. He was more outspoken then most people Cas knew but he didn’t mind, he actually liked how blunt he was. 

Needless to say Cas liked his new friends and was looking forward to spending time with them and getting to know them better.

^^^^

Cas was cleaning the room when Dean came back from class.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said, dropping his bag on the floor by his desk and collapsing onto his bed.

“Hey.”

“What’s your plans for the weekend? Are you going home?”

 

“I’m staying here. Actually I’m having a few friends over tonight.”  
“Really? That’s cool.”

“Yeah, we’re going to watch some Marvel movies.”

“Sounds fun.”

“If you’re not doing anything you are more than welcome to join us.”

Dean was silent for a while as he thought about the offer. Cas was beginning to think he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke.

“I think I will. What time will they be here?”

“They should be here around 7:30.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a nap.”

“Okay.”

^^^^

Dean had to admit he was actually looking forward to spending the evening watching movies with Cas. And Cas’s friends of course but Dean was more interested in the time he would be spending with Cas. He had been wanting to hang out with Cas but didn’t trust himself to not act, well, gay. Because he wasn’t. 

He wasn’t gay for Cas. He certainly wasn’t having dreams about the guy. And he most certainly didn’t want to rip his clothes off every time he was alone with the guy.

He didn’t hang out with Cas alone because it was easier to pretend he didn’t remember that they went to school together easier that way. If he wasn’t around Cas he couldn’t let something slip that would tell Cas that he remembered everything. He especially didn’t want Cas to know he remembered that night. That night that Dean was desperately trying to forget about but couldn’t.

Dean shook his head to rid any thoughts of that night out of his head and looked around the room. Cas’s friends were supposed to be arriving soon. He was slightly nervous to see who Cas had chosen as his friends and wondered if they were going to be weird or not.

“Who are your friends that are coming?” Dean asked, wondering if he had heard of any of them.

“Becky, Charlie and Balthazar.” Cas said, his face lighting up a little more when he mentioned Balthazar’s name.

Dean didn’t miss it, “Ah cool. I don’t think I’ve meet any of them.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t, they’re all journalism students.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Yeah but their cool. They’re nice to hang around with.”

Dean nodded but before he could say anything there was a knock at their dorm room door. Cas smiled and got up to let his friends in. 

“Guys, this is my roommate Dean. Dean this is Becky, Charlie, and Balthazar.” Cas said pointing to each of them.

“Hey guys.” Dean said with an easy smile.

Becky smiled brightly, “Oh my gosh! You look like Jensen Ackles!”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Um, who?”

Cas laughed, “Don’t get her started. Jensen Ackles is some celebrate that places in her favorite show.”

“He’s the best!” Becky said, sitting.

Dean chuckled, “I’ll take your word on that.”

“Hey Charlie,” Cas said, talking to the other girl.

“What?”

“What movie are we going to watch first?”

“Um, I don’t know what one do you guys want to watch first? I have all the Iron Mans, the Captain America movies, and The Avengers.”

“Hmm, tough choose.” Cas said, glancing over at Dean, “Dean what do you think. Which one should we watch first?”

“Iron Man is pretty good.”

Balthazar snorted.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Um, what was that for?”

Balthazar shrugged, “It doesn’t surprise me that you like Iron Man, being a football player and all.”

“What does me being a football player have anything to do with it? It’s a good movie.”

“Of course it is. I’m sure you can relate to it. Being the star quarter back, everyone doing what you want, being with numerous women to prove your manhood.”

“Look dude—“

“Okay you two stop.” Charlie said, “Bal stop being mean to Dean.”

Balthazar sighed dramatically, “It’s just so easy. He’s a football player.”

Dean glared at him, wondering what the guy’s problem was. He was about to say something when Cas placed a hand on Balthazar’s arm and whispered something into his ear. Balthazar didn’t look amused but he didn’t say anything else to Dean the rest of the time.

Dean found it hard to concentrate on the movie because of Balthazar. It wasn’t because he was annoyed at him for being a dick to him at the beginning of the night, no he got over that within the first half hour of the movie.

No he didn’t like how close he was sitting next to Cas or how his fingers kept brushing Cas’s thighs. He especially didn’t like how Balthazar would lean close to Cas and whisper into his ear, causing him to blush and giggle. It just wasn’t right. 

Dean wanted to tell Balthazar to leave but he couldn’t do that. He was Cas’s friend and Dean didn’t have a right to kick him out no matter how much the guy annoyed him. 

Dean tried to turn his focus back onto the movie, he really did love Iron Man, but he was acutely aware of Cas and Balthazar and every move they made. Dean was annoyed with himself. He shouldn’t care if some guy was hitting on Cas. He didn’t care. Caring would mean feelings and Dean didn’t have feelings for Cas, he didn’t have feelings for him because he wasn’t gay.

He was only concerned for his friend, (where they friends, maybe they were just roommates), that was it. Balthazar didn’t seem like a good guy that was all. Balthazar was rude and mean. Cas was sweet and nice. Complete opposites. Therefore they would not be good together. Balthazar would ruin Cas. He would be mean to him and treat him like crap.  
Dean wouldn’t. Dean would treat Cas the way he should be treated. He’d treat him like he was the only one in the world, like he was—

Dean shook his head, he didn’t know where that train of thought came from but it was dangerous and not at all what he wanted to be thinking about. Cas was a friend and that was it.

Before he knew it they had watched three more movies and Cas’s friends were getting ready to leave. Balthazar lingered, letting Becky and Charlie go ahead of him. When they were in the hall he turned to Cas an pulled him into a hug.

“I had a fun time tonight.” Dean heard him say, “We should do this again sometime only next time it should be the two of us only.”

Dean frowned, he suddenly had the strong urged to push Balthazar out the door but he knew that would be rude and Cas wouldn’t like that.

Cas let out an uneasy, or it was uneasy to Dean anyway, chuckle, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Balthazar smirked, “That depends on if you want it to be a date or not.”

Dean silently hoped that Cas would say no. He was unprepared for his stomach twisting in knots when Cas said yes.

“That settles it then.” Balthazar said, “Next Friday, my dorm. We’ll watch Netflix and chill.”

“Well that was fun.” Cas said after Balthazar left.

Dean in response, “Sure it was.”

“Dean are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“Okay, well, um, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Do you like how I write Dean?


End file.
